


Dang It

by iCarly1969



Series: The Great Maze Challenge / Competition [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Detention, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-21 12:49:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2468762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iCarly1969/pseuds/iCarly1969
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"There's no way we would give up a chance to pull one on ickle ronnikins." / "Ron is not even in this school," Lee sighed. / "He isn't, but Percy certainly is. And Percy is acceptable as a substitute for Ronald dear," George smirked. / The two of them exchanged a glance. Lee looked between them. / "Do I want to be part of this?" he asked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dang It

**Author's Note:**

> Entry #3 for The Great Maze Challenge/Competition : Luckily you didn't get [burnt] by your torch, but now Hagrid is willing to follow you through the maze. There's a pile of dragon dung ahead and a shovel. Get to scooping while you complain about a dirty job.

"It's all your fault," Fred muttered, heaving away with the shovel. Their wands were being 'taken care of' by their teachers. To ensure they do everything manually, of course.

"My plan was perfectly fine. You should have started running when I told you to. Then we wouldn't have been caught," George retorted. His nose was wrinkled as he worked on the same task as his companion.

"Hagrid wasn't meant to be there!"

"Well, it's all good for you two, I suppose. At least you did something to warranty being here," Lee Jordan grumbled. "I did nothing!"

"Well, you did nothing all right."

Lee glared at Fred. "I was innocent!"

Fred shrugged. "Too bad, I suppose. The teacher never believes any of us."

"Besides, you never had any problems with being in detention with us before," George contributed.

Lee turned his glare to the other twin. "Well, we never had to shovel dragon dung before!"

"It's not our fault that the teacher gave us such a dirty job!" George protested.

"How were we supposed to know that this is what the teacher would make us do?" Fred added.

"If you had known, would you still have done it?" Lee asked, an eyebrow raised.

"Well," Fred began.

"We would have just made sure to be extra careful we wouldn't get caught," George finished,

"There's no way we would give up a chance to pull one on ickle ronnikins."

"Ron is not even in this school," Lee sighed.

"He isn't, but Percy certainly is. And Percy is acceptable as a substitute for Ronald dear," George smirked.

The two of them exchanged a glance. Lee looked between them.

"Do I want to be part of this?" he asked.

They turned identical wicked grins towards him, the shovels and the pile of dung temporarily forgotten.

"Yes," they hissed in unison.

**Author's Note:**

> Percy was having a fine day. Penelope has taken a look at him in the Great Hall and he had gotten an 'O' in his potions and transfiguration assignments. He stepped into his dorm.  
> A pungent smell greeted him. He frowned, trying to place the smell.  
> He followed the smell to his bed. Removing his pillow, he spotted the little present left behind for him by a certain someone. A certain group of someones.  
> As he marched towards the door, he took a deep breath and bellowed, "FRED! GEORGE! LEE JORDAN! I SWEAR-"


End file.
